burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
9MUSES
Le 9MUSES (hangul: 나인뮤지스; stilizzato talvolta come Nine Muses) sono una band k-pop sudcoreana, formatasi a Seul nel 2010. Il nome del gruppo è ispirato alle muse della mitologia greca . |}} Biografia 2010: il debutto con Let's Have A Party La costituzione delle 9MUSES fu annunciata nell'aprile 2009, comunicando alla stampa che presto avrebbe debuttato un nuovo girl group composto da nove ragazze già note per le loro capacità di attrici, modelle, cantanti e presentatrici (Rana e Lee Sem, per esempio, erano supermodelle ). Parte della formazione trapelò il 26 marzo 2010, dopo l'apparizione di una di loro, Minha, nel videoclip di "All Day" degli ZE:A . Il 27 luglio, la Star Empire Entertainment diffuse il video dell'audizione, risalente al 2008, di Sera, mentre eseguiva "Stuck" di Stacie Orrico . Poco prima del debutto, il gruppo fece un cameo nel drama coreano Gyeolhonhae juseyo (Please Marry Me), interpretando una band di aspiranti idol . Le 9MUSES debuttarono il 12 agosto con l'album singolo Let's Have a Party . La canzone di lancio "No Playboy", prodotta dal compositore Rainstone e da Park Jin-young , non ottenne però un buon risultato. La formazione, che aveva già subito la sostituzione di sei membri nei mesi prima del debutto , cambiò ancora quando, poco dopo, Jaekyung lasciò il gruppo per concentrarsi sulla sua carriera di modella e venne sostituita da un'altra modella, Hyuna . Con l'annessione della nuova cantante, pubblicarono ad ottobre dello stesso anno il singolo Ladies, prodotto anch'esso da Rainstone. Il 29 novembre, il gruppo apparve in un episodio della sitcom Mongttang naesarang (All My Love) . Per avvicinarsi al mercato giapponese, il 26 dicembre 2010 le 9MUSES eseguirono sei canzoni all'evento Seoul Train, insieme a V.O.S. e ZE:A . 2011-2012: "Figaro" e Sweet Rendezvous Nel febbraio 2011, venne annunciato che Bini e Rana avrebbero lasciato le 9MUSES per dedicarsi ad altre attività, e che probabilmente sarebbero state sostituite . Anche Euaerin decise di prendersi una pausa, ma tornò nel gruppo tre mesi dopo , e il 18 agosto agosto pubblicarono il singolo digitale "Figaro", con il relativo video musicale . Per il ritorno sulle scene, le 9MUSES allenarono le loro capacità vocali per ottenere uno stile più maturo . Una volta iniziata la promozione del brano, la casa discografica decise di cambiare il loro nome in Sweet Candy, poiché le 9MUSES non erano più nove ma sette. Tempo dopo, comunque, annunciò che il nome non sarebbe stato modificato e che sarebbero invece stati aggiunti due nuovi membri . La nuova cantante Kyungri venne presentata all'esibizione del gruppo ad Abu Dhabi . Debuttò il 10 gennaio 2012 con l'uscita del videoclip di "News", il cui singolo venne commercializzato il giorno successivo . La coreografia venne criticata poiché ritenuta troppo provocante e, conseguentemente, fu leggermente modificata ; "News", però, fu la loro prima canzone a raggiungere la top 40 . Il 6 marzo venne presentato il teaser di "Ticket", tratto dal primo EP Sweet Rendezvous. Il video musicale arrivò due giorni dopo, insieme all'album , che riuscì a raggiungere la top 10 dei dischi più venduti, un traguardo mai raggiunto prima dal gruppo. Il 25 maggio 2012, le 9MUSES realizzarono due video per "My Youth's Allegiance", una canzone composta per la campagna militare . A luglio, si unirono alle band 2PM, 4Minute, MBLAQ, Dal Shabet, Sistar, ZE:A, miss A e B1A4 che, sotto il nome collettivo di Team SIII, realizzarono il brano "Win the Day" per i Giochi della XXX Olimpiade. 2013: il successo con "Dolls" e "Wild", e il primo album Il 10 gennaio 2013 venne annunciata l'entrata nel gruppo del nono membro, Sunga . Alla fine del mese ritornarono sulle scene con un nuovo singolo chiamato "Dolls", accompagnato da un video musicale, che riuscì a entrare nella top 10 della classifica Instiz iChart dei download in tempo reale e fu la prima loro canzone a raggiungere la top 20 della Gaon Chart . Per promuovere il brano, le 9MUSES si divisero in due sotto-unità, le Dark Muses (Hyuna, Sunga, Eunji e Kyungri) e le White Muses (Lee Sem, Sera, Euaerin, Hyemi e Minha) . Il 9 maggio, venne pubblicato il secondo mini album Wild, anticipato dal videoclip della canzone omonima. Il brano debuttò nella Gaon Chart al trentaduesimo posto , mentre l'album al quarto posto . Intanto, a luglio uscì negli Stati Uniti un documentario promosso dalla BBC dedicato alla loro attività prima e dopo il debutto, intitolato 9MUSES of Star Empire. Dopo due mesi di promozione, le 9MUSES annunciarono un nuovo ritorno con il loro primo album esteso, Prima Donna . Quest'ultimo venne pubblicato il 14 ottobre, anticipato dal singolo "Gun" e dal video di quest'ultimo . Il 4 dicembre, le 9MUSES pubblicarono il nuovo singolo digitale "Glue" , che debuttò nella Gaon Chart al ventiquattresimo posto . 2014: il ritiro di Lee Sem, Eunji e Sera e i NASTY NASTY Il primo gennaio 2014, le 9MUSES volarono a Singapore per aprire il concerto del cantante solista Rain, esibendosi per la prima mezzora con "Figaro", "News", "Ticket", "Dolls", "Wild", "Gun" e "Glue", che avevano appena finito di promuovere negli show televisivi in Corea. Il 29 gennaio, venne comunicato tramite l'agenzia musicale che Lee Sem e Eunji avrebbero abbandonato il gruppo per poter proseguire le proprie attività individuali . Il 23 giugno 2014, venne annunciato che anche Sera avrebbe lasciato il gruppo, a causa dello scadere del suo contratto . Le 9MUSES si esibirono poi, con il resto degli artisti della Star Empire Entertainment, al "1st Incheon-Bangkok Dream Concert" in Thailandia il 28 giugno. Il 5 luglio, durante il programma Bulhuui myeong-gog 2 (Immortal Songs 2), Hyuna, Kyungri, Minha e Sunga cantarono con gli ZE:A una cover di "Twist King" dei Turbo ; nel frattempo, Minha debuttò come attrice nel drama Ahobsu sonyeon (Plus Nine Boys) . Kyungri, oltre ad apparire nel videoclip di "It Girl" del duo Homme , formò il trio NASTY NASTY insieme a Kevin degli ZE:A e all'esordiente Sojin, con il singolo di debutto, Knock, pubblicato il 3 settembre insieme al corrispondente video musicale . Formazione ;Formazione attuale * Hyuna (Yeosu, 19 gennaio 1987) – voce (2010-) * Euaerin (Seul, 3 maggio 1988) – voce, rapper (2010-) * Sunga (Suva, 8 luglio 1989) – voce, rapper (2013-) * Kyungri (Seul, 5 luglio 1990) – voce (2012-) * Hyemi (Seul, 3 aprile 1991) – voce (2010-) * Minha (Seul, 27 giugno 1991) – voce (2010-) ;Ex-membri * Jaekyung (9 settembre 1987) – voce (2010) * Rana (26 giugno 1983) – rapper (2010-2011) * Bini (13 novembre 1985) – voce (2010-2011) * Lee Sem (Donghae, 5 maggio 1987) – voce, rapper (2010-2014) * Eunji (Seul, 27 settembre 1988) – voce, rapper (2010-2014) * Sera (Pusan, 3 ottobre 1987) – voce (2010-2014) Discografia Album in studio * 2013 – Prima Donna (Star Empire Entertainment, LOEN Entertainment) EP * 2012 – Sweet Rendezvous (Star Empire Entertainment, LOEN Entertainment) * 2013 – Wild (Star Empire Entertainment, LOEN Entertainment) Singoli * 2010 – Let's Have a Party (Star Empire Entertainment) * 2013 – Dolls (Star Empire Entertainment, LOEN Entertainment) Singoli digitali * 2011 – Figaro (Star Empire Entertainment) * 2012 – News (Star Empire Entertainment, LOEN Entertainment) * 2013 – Glue (Star Empire Entertainment, LOEN Entertainment) Video * 2010 – "No Playboy" * 2011 – "Figaro" * 2012 – "News" * 2012 – "Ticket" * 2013 – "Dolls" * 2013 – "Wild" * 2013 – "Gun" * 2013 – "Glue" Collaborazioni * 2010 – Give Me (Geomsa Princess OST, con Seo In-young) * 2011 – Shooting Star (con Seo In-young, ZE:A, Park Jung-ah e Jewelry) * 2012 – Win The Day (con 2PM, 4Minute, MBLAQ, miss A, Dal Shabet, Sistar, ZE:A e B1A4) * 2012 – Get Up (Hyuna, Sera, Hyemi e Kyungri con Rhythm Power) * 2012 – I Need Your Love (Hyuna, Sera, Eunji e Hyemi con Kim Jong-min e Tak Jae-hoon) * 2013 – This Song is for You (Hyuna con House Rulez) * 2014 - Some (Kyungri con Jangmoon dei SoReal) Riconoscimenti Note Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale coreano Fonti Categoria:Girl group Categoria:Gruppi musicali asiatici